


Lighthouse

by Akashi1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi1004/pseuds/Akashi1004
Summary: -在加州一号公路上旅行的故事；-设想未来的故事；-只有两个人的故事。





	Lighthouse

“一起去西部旅行吧。”

反应过来时，人已坐在了雪佛兰里。按下车窗，右边是黄绿相间的落基山，左边是瑰蓝色的海；一号公路在山与海的交界处蜿蜒，消失在地平线。

目的地是洛杉矶——这是洪知秀一开始同崔韩率说好的——目的却不是。两个人在二月中旬的某一天商量好分别同公司请假，第二天便从纽约飞到了旧金山。

为什么不直接飞洛杉矶？崔韩率问。

我们可以在旧金山租辆车上一号公路。男友眯起那双漂亮的桃花眼，月牙似的。

崔韩率此前从未去过加州，他对美利坚合众国的印象仅限于东北长达半年的寒冬与常年不绝的阴天，金色的阳光在纽约这座灰调的大都市里显得很昂贵。

加州和纽约完全不同。四年来，洪知秀和他抱怨过许多次，譬如这里不如洛杉矶般包容的氛围，夏空中不散的乌云，紧促的生活节奏。

难怪纽约的自杀率比洛杉矶高呢。洪知秀一边整理桌上的公文，一边叹气。

他与崔韩率提起过关于加州的很多事，关于加州一年到头灿烂过度的阳光，关于太平洋海岸悠闲度假的人，关于洛杉矶餐厅门口出现的海鸥，关于从拉斯维加斯乘坐小飞机俯瞰科罗拉多大峡谷——“你真应该去坐坐。”洪知秀说，“那种景色是无法用言语形容的，你的词汇量到那上面就只剩下‘wow’和‘omg’。”

崔韩率靠在副驾驶座上，将椅背调低了些。他从口袋中摸出电子香烟，薄荷味的，烟雾飘散到空中时与窗外吹入的海风混合，咸腥中带了一丝清爽感，配上温暖的金色阳光，崔韩率从未觉得如此惬意。

“薄荷味吗？”洪知秀握着方向盘，往崔韩率这边瞥了一眼。

“嗯。”崔韩率扭过头，盯着他笑了笑，“你上次不是说不喜欢烟草味的，我就换了。”

“嗯，这个味道还行。”

崔韩率开始买电子烟的时候，洪知秀经常吐槽他是在装逼——“你就是馋别人抽烟看着帅吧？”洪知秀皱眉，摆摆手在鼻前扇了扇，推开公寓的窗让那股烟草味出去。

“不用怕，这个对人体无害的。”

“无害只是相对而言的吧，”洪知秀叹气，“而且我还是不喜欢烟草的味道呢。”

从旧金山机场出发到现在，已经过去了一天一夜。晚上两个人直接将车停在路边的观景点，把座椅靠背调至最低，从后尾箱拿出两套准备好的厚被子盖身上。这是洪知秀提议的——因为我把握不住到底要在公路上呆几天，或许两三天，或许八九天。他如此说道。这样每天都可以自由选择玩多久，夜晚还可以在海边看星星。

“海边的夜色很美啊。”出发前一晚，洪知秀在餐桌上同崔韩率比划，“落基山脉的夜空特别纯净，似乎每一寸夜幕里都能找到星星；开着车灯，可以眺望底下的海，可以勾勒山脉的轮廓；有些地方可以望见灯塔，在远处的悬崖上，偶尔海平线出会驶来一艘船——仔细看是看得到的，在漆黑的海与深紫色天空的交界处有一个突出的小黑点……”

他们在一号公路上的第一个夜晚，停留在离一座灯塔不远处的观景点。两个人下车，坐在车前盖上，相互依靠着看星星和脚底下的海。洪知秀的脑袋抵在崔韩率肩头，开了一天车，他的眼皮子开始打架了。

夜晚的海风比白日凛冽得多，毕竟还是在二月份。崔韩率的左臂绕过洪知秀的腰，让人往自己怀里钻多点。海风吹起崔韩率羽绒服下单薄的衣衫，然他全然不觉得冷。他晃着腿，嘴里哼起《Highway Don’t Care》的旋律，目光投向两点钟方向的那座灯塔，借助偶尔扫过的光线，他判断出灯塔的墙壁当是白色的，然在这入目的一片墨色里，一点不突兀。

海上现在有船吗？

崔韩率想起洪知秀同他描述的，深紫色同黑色交界处突出的一点。他眯起眼仔细观察，却发觉自己连那条界限都看不见。

天和海仿佛融为一体，山峦与大地亦不复存在，偌大空间内，只有他与洪知秀，不远处白色的灯塔，和仰头即见的漫天繁星。

“The highway don’tknow your are alive; the highway don’t care if you are all alone. But I do, Ido…”

忍不住将歌词唱了出来。眼睛在习惯了黑暗后，逐渐分清了山与海的轮廓，身后在山间蜿蜒的公路，以及夜空与海面那颜色上细微的差别——

“知秀，快看！那是船吗？”

崔韩率摇了摇身旁的人。洪知秀稍微清醒了点，眯起眼顺崔韩率手指指的方向望去——“我看看……唔，应该是浮标呢，你看，闪着红光。”

“啊，有道理……”

一号公路海岸的晚上静谧而安和，与纽约港灯火通明的二十四小时对比鲜明。崔韩率和洪知秀一边眺望着海，一边聊起各种各样的事情：关于加州，关于纽约，关于过去，关于未来……洪知秀说他要在纽约赚大钱，以后到落基山上买座房子——“里面住着我们两个人，一条拉布拉多，或许我们还可以领养一个孩子……”。偶尔身后有车辆经过，炽白的车灯为二人的身影染上彩色，却全然无打扰二人的空间与氛围。

崔韩率吻上了洪知秀的唇——他几乎是不自主的。单纯听洪知秀对于二人未来的畅想，望见那对眼睛里的星星，他便想告诉洪知秀，自己到底有多爱他，多在意他，把自己的整个世界都奉献给他。洪知秀的唇很软，亲吻时崔韩率感觉自己在品尝一块甜软的棉花糖；他的舌尖触碰到洪知秀的舌尖，二人的唾液在无缝结合中交换。洪知秀闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛偶尔扫过崔韩率的脸颊，痒痒的。

两个人亲吻了好一阵才分开。无需亮光，崔韩率也能想象洪知秀此时的脸一定红得像柿子一样——特别可爱，虽说颜色似乎不大贴切。若崔韩率去过日本赏樱，尤其是静冈县的河津樱，他定会觉得以其来形容更契合。

“我不要只是一个孩子，”崔韩率凝视着洪知秀的溢满星灿的眼睛，眼神格外温柔，“我想领养一对孩子，最好两个女孩，这样她们长大一点后可以互相照顾，留给我们更多的二人空间；然后我们可以给她们买很多漂亮的衣服，开车带着她们从东部一直游览到西部，带她们来一号公路看海、看星星……”

“那有了孩子，我们谁做爸爸？”

“Of course, me~”

洪知秀不满地捶了一下崔韩率的大腿，后者嘻笑着将洪知秀整个搂进怀里，右手不规矩地往洪知秀的衣衫下探去，指尖从尾椎骨顺脊柱摸索而上，捏到了腰间那块软肉。

“唔……好痒哈哈哈……”

洪知秀不愤地挠向崔韩率的咯吱窝作反击，奈何后者天生不怕痒，没事人似的一边亲吻着洪知秀的脖子，手上的动作还加大了，直接将洪知秀的毛衣连打底衫一齐撩了起来。

“嘶——冷……”肌肤一下与寒冷的海风来了个直接接触，冻得洪知秀一哆嗦直往崔韩率怀里窜。崔韩率停下手上的动作，跳下车，将洪知秀整个人公主抱起来，拉开车门，扔到后座里。

车里开着暖气。不大的黑暗空间里，回荡着二人的喘息与肉体碰撞的声音，还有水声。一次过后，崔韩率强拉着洪知秀做了第二次。开了整整一天车的洪知秀实在累得不行，第二次结束后干脆在后座上睡着了——“……明天记得开车去下一个小镇洗个澡。”这是他入睡前对崔韩率说的最后一句话。崔韩率宠溺地揉揉他的细软的发丝，拨开洪知秀额前的刘海，留下一个吻——

“晚安宝贝，”他柔声道，“祝好梦。”

END.


End file.
